


Day 13— Creampie

by Tired_Trans_Guy



Series: Kinktober 2018 [10]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Begging, Creampie, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Pregnancy Kink, Trans Alexander Hamilton, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, they love each other so fucking much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-08-01 03:50:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16277258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tired_Trans_Guy/pseuds/Tired_Trans_Guy
Summary: Hercules discovers one of Alexander’s kinks.





	Day 13— Creampie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scandalous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scandalous/gifts).



> Creampie and HercHam as requested by my bf!! Also, as always with my trans male characters, I refer to Alex’s genitalia using the terms cunt/dick.

“Fuck, Herc,” Alex moans, squeezing his thighs around Hercules’ hips.

“What is it, baby?” Herc whispers in his ear, holding Alex’s hips tight enough to bruise as he angles his hips just right. “What do you want?”

Alex feels like his face is on fire. He cries out when Hercules hit his g-spot. “Want you to cum! I wanna feel it— fuck, please Herc!” Alex tightens his thighs around Herc’s hips. “Want you to knock me up,” he says, this time much quieter, like he’s embarrassed.

“Alex,” Hercules breathes, burying his face in Alex’s neck. He speeds up. “Don’t worry, baby. I’ll knock you up; make sure I leave a physical reminder of who you belong to.”

Alex shudders and digs his nails into Hercules’ back. “Please,” he moans. “Want it so bad, Herc, please!”

Hercules noses at Alex’s neck until he bares his throat. He presses kisses and nips at the skin. “Mine,” he breathes, hips stuttering as he finally cums.

“Yours,” Alex moans, eyes rolling back as Hercules cums inside of him. “Fuck. Hercules,” he whines.

Hercules presses a few more kisses to Alex’s neck and pulls out. “Do you wanna cum, baby?”

“Please,” Alex replies. “Please, need to cum.”

Hercules reaches down and rubs Alex’s dick. “Come on, baby boy. Cum while you’re filled up.”

Alex moans weakly and bucks up against Hercules’ hand. He doesn’t take long to cum, eyes shut and lip bitten. He whines as Hercules rubs him through his orgasm, then pulls his hand away.

Hercules lays down next to Alex and pulls him into his arms. “You feel alright?”

Alex hums and snuggles up to Hercules. “Perfect. Thank you, Herc.”

Hercules relaxes and runs a hand through Alex’s hair. “So was the pregnancy thing just a kink or do you want to have kids someday?”

Alex feels the anxiety build up. He swallows. “Would it be okay if it’s both?”

Hercules smiles and kisses Alex’s forehead. “Of course, baby.”

Alex relaxes. “Okay. I love you.”

“Love you, too, Alex.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comments if you enjoyed this! You can also find me on my tumblr @jacqueswrites


End file.
